sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
ShinGoji
The ShinGoji is the Godzilla design used in the 2016 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Resurgence. Name The ShinGoji's name comes from shin, which comes from Godzilla: Resurgence's Japanese title, Shin Gojira, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira. The nickname for ShinGoji's second form, "Kamata-kun" , comes from Kamata, the name of the neighborhood where he first came ashore, while the nickname for his third form, "Shinagawa-kun", comes from Shinagawa, the neighborhood where Godzilla's second form evolved into his third form. In the same manner, the nickname for ShinGoji's fourth form, "Kamakura-san", comes from Kamakura, the city where Godzilla first made landfall in this form. Detail For Toho's first Godzilla film since 2004, they chose to go back to the dark tone of the original 1954 Godzilla film. To coincide with this, it was decided to give Godzilla a more grotesque and frightening appearance. Unlike other Godzilla designs, the ShinGoji design consists of four different forms. The first form is never physically seen in the film aside from its tail. Godzilla's second form stands horizontally, with its body held parallel to the ground. This form has small stubs in place of arms and huge eyes with small black pupils. Its skin is a beige color, and it has large pulsating gills on the sides of its neck, which leak a red, blood-like fluid as Godzilla moves. It also sports several rows of small tan dorsal plates on its back. Godzilla's third form resembles his second form, only now his skin is now a reddish color and he stands upright. The third form features very small stubby arms, and its gills are now closed and reduced in prominence. Godzilla's fourth and primary form is considerably taller than the others, and draws heavily on the appearance of the ShodaiGoji, featuring a rounded head with small beady eyes and dark, bumpy skin. Godzilla's fourth form possesses larger black maple leaf-shaped dorsal plates which run up to the top of its neck. The middle row of plates is larger than the others, and is flanked on both sides by at least two smaller rows. The dorsal plates are jagged in appearance, and feature a porous bony surface in their center which is reminiscent of cancellous bone. The fourth form possesses several features distinct from previous designs as well. Inspired by the original vision that Godzilla was supposed to be a 'victim' of the Hydrogen bomb, this Godzilla features red scales resembling keloid scars. Similar scars can be observed running into structures in his black dorsal plates which are reminiscent of blood vessels. In addition, he possesses countless uneven rows of jagged, shark-like teeth inside his mouth and a pronounced nose with large round nostrils, and his mouth extends partially into his cheeks, some teeth protruding from the skin above and underneath his mouth. When Godzilla fires his atomic breath, his skull unhinges upwards, while his lower jaw splits apart. Godzilla's eyes are considerably more sunken into their sockets, being shaded by his brow ridges. His eyes do not appear to have any eyelids, although a protective membrane sometimes forms over them. This form also sports a long neck and very thin and short arms which barely reach out beyond the chest. Its feet possess five main digits, while all other Godzilla designs have either three or four. The fifth digit is much smaller than the others, and has a vestigial claw, resembling a dewclaw digit which is often present on many mammals and some predatory reptiles. Godzilla also has several very small, seemingly vestigial, toe claws growing from the sides and tops of his feet. Unlike other designs, this Godzilla's feet are digitigrade, similar to theropod dinosaurs, meaning Godzilla stands on his toes with his heels in the air. The fourth form has what appear to be reddish exposed muscles over several parts of its body. Scars and open wounds can be found all over his skin, and the scars over his body bear cracks through which exposed flesh can be seen. Most of these lesions occupy regions where Godzilla's skin would normally fold, giving the injuries a similar appearance to numerous Ichthyotic conditions. Many of these openings on Godzilla's skin emit a reddish glow, which becomes a more intense purple color when Godzilla charges or fires his atomic breath. Godzilla's gills are still present, but are now much smaller compared to the rest of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla's rib cage protrudes from the rest of his body, coming to a pointed and pronounced sternum, far more pronounced than the Godzilla designs from the Heisei series. Godzilla's fourth form is much thinner than previous designs and his bone structure is visible through his skin in some places, giving him an emaciated appearance. Godzilla's tail is much longer than in previous designs, and is almost constantly suspended in the air far behind him. The tip of Godzilla's tail in this form is red and bloody, and is covered in twisted, mangled bones. The very end of his tail appears to have a small, mostly skeletal face. The ShinGoji's various forms were portrayed through computer-generated imagery, while the fourth form was also portrayed via motion capture by actor Mansai Nomura. A "suit," actually a gigantic puppet of Godzilla's upper body operated by three people, was created for close-up shots of Godzilla's fourth form, but did not end up being used in the finished film. This version of Godzilla is the tallest to appear in a film yet, standing 118.5 meters tall, 10.3 meters taller than Legendary's Godzilla. Use in Other Media Television *''It's Crayon Shin-Chan vs. Shin Godzilla!'' Board/Card Games *''Battle Spirits'' (BSC26 Booster Pack) Trivia *The unused "suit" created to portray the ShinGoji's fourth form, which was actually just a puppet of Godzilla's upper body that would have been operated by multiple actors, is similar to the method used to portray the Colossal Titan in Toho's Attack on Titan films. *The ShinGoji is the first Godzilla design in a Toho Godzilla film to be primarily portrayed using computer-generated imagery. Other Godzilla designs, such as the MireGoji, were rendered through CGI in some scenes, but not to the extent of the ShinGoji. Toho even advertised Godzilla in Godzilla: Resurgence as being "full CGI," even though initially a practical puppet of his upper body was created to portray him as well but was never used. **However, the Third Street Godzilla from Godzilla's cameo in Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 is the first Godzilla design in any Japanese film to be portrayed totally with CGI. The Third Street Godzilla is also currently the only official Japanese Godzilla to be rendered completely in CGI without any motion capture or practical effects at all. *The ShinGoji was portrayed through motion capture by actor Mansai Nomura. *According to visual effects supervisor and lead editor Atsuki Sato, the team designing the ShinGoji initially wanted to make Godzilla feel more like a living creature, but Hideaki Anno decided for Godzilla to have the texture of rubber instead. Category:Godzilla incarnations